


Never a Bother

by Idontneedyouanymore



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute Sweet Pea (Riverdale), He worries about Jughead a lot TBH, He’s a worried boyfriend, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones is Sweet Pea’s baby boy, M/M, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Sick Jughead Jones, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Sweet Pea loves his baby, Worried Sweet Pea (Riverdale), alright let’s get on with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontneedyouanymore/pseuds/Idontneedyouanymore
Summary: Sweet Pea is beyond worried when his boy doesn’t show up to school. After hours from not hearing from Jughead, he decides to check it out for himself.-or-Sweet Pea going into worried Boyfriend mode





	Never a Bother

He doesn’t do well with the whole caring thing. It isn’t that he can’t show affection, but it’s really odd for him, and it makes him feel too trusting of people.

Now, if Sweet Pea could pick the person he’d care for the most, it would most definitely be Jughead, without a doubt. It was just normal, holding the boy, brushing his hair away from his beautiful face that Sweets couldn't get enough everytime. He would grab small things while he was out to bring back for his boy, like burger socks that were meant to be a joke, but actually made his boyfriend incredibly happy. 

It was amazing, how much he changed from before Jug, and durning Jug. People saw the differences in Sweet Pea, and they jokes, said how lovesick he was, and how Juggie had him wrapped around his finger. They weren't wrong though, so he didn’t bother correcting them and changing their minds. Nobody needed the insider of he and Jughead’s relationship, all they need to know was that he was so in love with the smaller boy, and to stay the fuck away from his boy. You just knew not to touch his boyfriend otherwise hell would be raised, and he and FP would have to kill someone.  But, he wasn’t over protective, no matter what anyone said. He let his boy have his freedom, and go out with others, he let him do his own thing, but he was always going to be there for Juggie, he was always going to put a smile on that gorgeous face of his. Sweet Pea was always going to kiss the boy senseless and make him lose his breath, he was always going to make that little blush spread across his face and down his smooth chest. It was always going to be his favorite thing, taking care of his beautiful boy. 

When Jughead didn’t show up to school, he knew something was off. It wasn’t unusual for the boy to take a day, for his mental health, and Sweets would usually go over there and hold the younger boy until the tears stopped and the self doubting thoughts left. 

But, Jug always texted when something was wrong, or if he wasn’t coming into school today. And yet, nothing. Sweet Pea’s phone had been silent for the first three hours of the day, and by the time lunch rolled around, he was becoming worried. 

He always tried not to worry too much, and he tried to think about the different things that Jug could be preoccupied with, the things that made sense for his boyfriend’s silence throughout the day. Now, he’s reasonable, but by fifth hour, he was over it, and he needed to get the hell out of this place to check on his boy. 

He didn’t care if it seemed overprotective or overbearing, he was fucking worried and no one was stopping him from getting to his Juggie. With a huff, he got up from the table he was sitting at during his free hour and walked out the front doors of the school. 

The winter air hit him hard and he huffed again, zipping up his jacket and yanking his hood up over his head. With one last moment of thought, he shook his head and climbed onto his bike, speeding over to the trailer that he knew so well. 

When he got there and didn’t see a truck out front, he remembered that FP had gone out of town on serpent business, and how he told him to look after Jughead. It was a whole problem at first, because FP really didn’t want to leave his son alone for the four says he’d be gone for, but Jughead ended up convincing him that he would be fine, and that he would call Sweets if anything was wrong. He also assured his dad that he’d call him every night before bed. With a sigh, he walked up the stairs and pulled the door open, knowing that he wouldn’t be locked. The trailer was silent, and all he could hear was faint music playing in the living room, which wasn’t unusual. Everything seemed so normal, and he felt stupid for even worrying about his boy, who was capable of taking care of himself.

After riot night, it took a long time for Juggie to make FP and Sweet Pea see that he would be okay on his own for more than an hour at a time. Them hovering made him feel weak and useless to himself, so that stopped really quick. He was about to walk out of the place when he heard a cough that sounded like it was torn out of a pair of weak lungs.

He stopped his movements and looked down the hallway, the door to the bedroom was cracked open the slightest bit, and he could faintly see a socked foot laying on top of the bed. Sweet Pea knew one thing for sure, and that was that the foot was Jughead’s, because that damn burger sock was there. 

He walked down the hall, worried because his boy never admitted that he was sick, he never asked for help, and he always tried so hard to take care of himself, even more so since riot night. He didn’t like feeling weak and helpless, so it made sense to Sweets if he didn’t want anyone knowing that he was sick. It made sense that his many texts and calls went unanswered for the whole day. 

It made perfect sense to him, but he was still a little upset that his boy hadn’t called him back and said that he wasn’t feeling well. Sweet Pea was fine with that, and he would have finished the school day, gotten some soup from Pop’s, and gone over to his boy’s place. That would have been fine, but the boy decided to ignore the texts and calls because he didn’t want to be seen as weak. 

Sweet Pea’s frustration disappeared the moment he saw his boyfriend laying in bed, cocooned in blankets, making him seems smaller than he already was. His heart ached when the boy let out a wet cough, curling more into himself with a whimper. 

God, Sweets hated seeing his boy hurting so much, it was painful and hard to experience, but he shook it off and shrugged off his jacket.

He slipped his shoes off and walked over to the bed, sitting carefully and running a hand through the boy’s thick hair. It was slightly damp, and he knew that it was because the boy was sweating. The blankets would have to go cause Sweet Pea could feel is fever radiating off of him, but he let it go for now, not wanting to upset Juggie and make him feel worse than he probably already did. 

 

“Hi baby, why didn’t you call me, hm?” 

He kept his voice soft and calm, trying not to worry too much about the heat coming from the boy. Jug didn’t respond at first, but after a light sniffle and a wiping of his nose, he turned around to face the taller boy, looking up at him with tired eyes. 

 

“Didn’t wanna bug you… wanted to let you have fun tonight with Fangs.” 

And oh shit, Sweets had forgotten about his plans with his best friend, but that didn’t matter right now. Not while his boyfriend was so sick that his voice was barely there at all. It hurt his heart to see those tired eyes and hear that scratchy voice. It sounded painful. 

 

“Hey, I don’t think it would have been much fun anyway babe, listening to him ramble on about Kevin for four hours. Rather much be here with a certain beautiful boy that I haven’t seen in a day.” 

Jug giggled a little and sniffed again, wrapping the blankets closer around his body, shaking. Sweet Pea really didn’t wanna take that blanket away from his sweet boy, but the fever was already bad enough, and his Jug could use some cooling down. Maybe even a cold bath, which he would hate, but would make him feel better in the long run. 

“Juggie, love, you’ve gotta get out of those blankets. I know you’re probably cold, but you’re burning up baby. Come on, gimme those and I’ll go get you some medicine to help with that fever of yours. Okay?”

The boy whimpered, closing his eyes and shaking his head, pulling them closer around his thin body.

“Jughead.” 

The boy looked back up and saw Sweets’ stern face and sighed, he unwrapped himself and let the taller boy take the blankets and place them on the ground. The cold air hit his body like a freight train, and he immediately tried reaching for the blankets again. 

“Baby, hey, it’s just the fever love. It’ll get better when we get some medicine in you okay? I promise, now, let's get you out of that sweatshirt that his most definitely mine Juggie.” 

His boy blushed and sat up slowly, lifting his arms tiredly, letting Sweet Pea slip the garment over his head and place it on the floor. He let the boy lay back down and went into the bathroom to get something for him to take. He found the best he could come up with and gave Jug two pills to swallow, which the boy did, coughing as the action caused his throat to hurt even more. With a sigh, Jug laid down again and wrapped his arms around himself, his bare chest covered in goosebumps. 

“Here, move your cute ass over, I’ll keep you warm for now, okay?” 

Jughead nodded, scooting over and letting Sweets lay on the bed after slipping his own shirt off, leaving them both in joggers. Sweet Pea open his arms a little,

“Come here love.” 

Jughead quickly complied and wrapped his arms around Sweets, snuggling his face into his neck and breathing in deeply, letting pills make him sleepier, and Sweet Pea’s warmth comfort him. 

“I love you…”

Sweets barely heard it, but he smiled, pressing closer as Jug threw his leg over his him and curled into him. He pressed a kiss to the crown of his hair and his temple, breathing in his scent and letting the world fall away for him. The warmth of their bare chests pressing close bringing him a sense of peace, along with knowing his baby boy was okay. That’s all that mattered now, was that Juggie was okay, and that he would be okay. Sweet Pea needed to know that, and he was beyond relieved when he saw that he was. Nothing was better than knowing his love was okay, and that he’d be there tomorrow, or later when they wake up, nothing else mattered to him. 

“I love you to baby, get some sleep, I’ll be here.” 

_ I’ll always be here my love.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot. Really felt like posting some things today, and I really like how soft this one is. Just my boys loving each other.   
> I am working on a multi chapter Jarchie Fic if y’all wanna check it out. First chapter is up.


End file.
